The present invention relates to a portable bait bucket. In the prior art, bait buckets are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any such device that allows the user to easily access live bait contained in water merely by tipping the bucket at an appropriate angle to allow the bait to exit the bucket through a controlled opening while the water remains inside.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,705 to Woodcock discloses a bait dispenser including a transparent jar having a generally conical cover for the opening thereof. Woodcock contemplates the dispensing of bait such as roaches and crickets. Thus, when the Woodcock container is tipped to cause the bait to exit an opening in the conical cover, there is no liquid to exit. The present invention differs from the teachings of Woodcock as contemplating a portable bait bucket designed to hold bait in water for easy dispensing and whereby when the bait bucket is tipped, the bait leaves the bucket while the water is retained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,937 to Hustad discloses a live bait dispenser having an internal conveying mechanism carrying a plurality of wire mesh baskets that may be rotated within the container to capture live bait and deposit it on a delivery mechanism. The present invention differs from the teachings of Hustad as being devoid of internal moving parts and as facilitating easy removal of bait from the internal chamber thereof merely by tipping the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,577 to Kelley discloses a fish bait box having a top opening and a centrally located mesh screen wherein the top opening may be opened and the container may be tipped to cause water to flow from one side of the container and trap the bait against the screen. The present invention differs from the teachings of Kelley as contemplating a portable bait bucket wherein the bait can, essentially, be poured from a controlled opening without the need to reach into the bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,975 to Walsh discloses a storage or transport system for small marine creatures and including a means to supply oxygen through the lid to provide oxygen rich water. In order to remove the marine creatures from the center section of the container, the user must reach into an opening provided or insert a small net therein. The present invention differs from the teachings of Walsh as contemplating a portable bait bucket wherein marine creatures used as bait may easily be poured from the container without any water being poured therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,231 to Larson discloses a container for holding and dispensing fish bait or the like including a pivotable member contained within the chamber thereof that may be pivoted to a position allowing the user to reach into the pivoted member to retrieve bait. The present invention differs from the teachings of Larson as contemplating a device having no internal movable parts and enabling the user to, essentially, pour live bait from a controlled opening in the bucket.